cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Enchanted Oasis
Minecraft Enchanted Oasis was a semi-multiplayer series and was the sequel to Minecraft Oasis which ended in April 2014. Cupquake, Vengelfe, MittyMoxx and LDShadowLady co-exist in the Enchanted Oasis world and each record their own adventures. They meet up in future episodes to take part in events together but are staying solo for the most part. The first episodes by Cupquake and Vengelfe were uploaded on the 29th of June 2014. The series was finished by Ihascupquake in the 2nd of November, 2014. The mod pack was provided by WildBamaBoy & Nova and includes a brand new mod exclusive to the series named 'Woodland Creatures'. Cupquake stated in episode one that the mod is still in development and will eventually be released to the public. It gives users the ability to add ears, horns and antlers to their character's skin, giving them the appearance of woodland creatures. The server was provided by CraftNodeHosting who have provided servers to many large youtube series including SlyFoxHound's 'Minecraft Daily'. World Cupquake's Enchanted Oasis world was said to be found by walking through a waterfall that was in Cupquake's garden in Minecraft Oasis The world has a very magical feeling to it, with a river running through the world, the four girls have started building their houses alongside the river, Cupquake's house is a treehouse, made from wood and leaves and has about three floors. Vengelfe's house is a simple house with one floor, with a roof made from red and white wool, to make it look like a mushroom roof. It looks like a mushroom because Vengelfe got to the enchanted oasis when she fell through a mushroom. Mitty's house is flower-themed, made from flowers from the giant flower biome, she said she tried to make it look like she's living inside a giant flower. LDShadowLady's house is cottage-like, made from mostly wood and stone, it is very well built. The reason why is because she was a little bit late on the serie, so she came from a timemachine when they we're all recording together, and she made it to look more like a house we live in today. The world has normal vanilla mobs, zombies, creepers, skeletons and spiders, it also has Harpies and Wisps and other dangerous mobs that Cupquake said to stay clear of. There are a few unhostile mobs like the Dryads. The world also includes butterflies which the girls are very obsessed with. It has a lot of new plants and seeds, and new wood types. In the comment section of the videos people have posted that Cupquake destroyed a bad node that will now spread taint across the whole world and destroy it, also told to us by LDShadowLady. She said the next mission for the girls is to stop the taint from growing. In a recent episode, Cupquake and her husband Red make an Ethereal Bloom to stop the taint. Multiplayer Episodes The first time the girls have encountered each other in-game is in Cupquake's Episode 7 named "OUR FIRST SPELL". LDShadowLady has found Cupquake, it was her first time on the server and they talked in the chat, Cupquake told Lizzie where she can start building her house. In Episode 9-10 of both Cupquake's and Vengelfe's series, episode 3 of MittyMoxx's gameplay and episode 1 of LDShadowlady's gameplay, all 4 girls film together, they tour around each other's houses and it is the episode where LDShadowLady FINALLY gets some things done, Lizzie has uploaded her first episode of Enchanted Oasis on July 18, 2014 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGPy1bMgoHE&list=UUzTlXb7ivVzuFlugVCv3Kvg). After they finish touring each other's houses, they decide to build bridges across the river so they can reach each other's houses easily, not having to swim. They decide to build a meeting area and get some flowers to make flower crowns. After failing to make flower crowns, they decide to find some horses and tame them, Cupquake and MittyMoxx both tamed a horse but they are not yet named. They die a couple of time because of Clay golems and decided to end the episode after they have retrieved all their stuff. Episode 6 of Mitty and LDShadowlady's series and episode 19 of Tiff's and Vengelfe's series, the girls make a portal to the Twilight Forest and find the Castle of The Lich King, they head on up to the castle to destroy the Lich King and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. They also mentioned that they would try to spawn a boss once it starts raining. In the second part of the episode, the girls defeat the Lich King, and loot the Lich Castle, LDShadowlady then has to leave. Cupquake and Vengelfe breed their kittens and then the girls decide to go to the Nether, they go to the fortress and use magic on a lot of blazes, they get some cool stuff and decide to head back, they are planning on making a place to display the trophies they earn from killing bosses. Episode 9 and 10 of Mitty's series and episode 26 of Cupquake's series, Cupquake and Mitty join each other and decide they want to get some owls, they spend a full long recording session getting owls since it is a long process, afterwards, Cupquake tames one owl and Mitty tames the other one. Episode 28 of Cupquake's series, episode 27 and 29 of Vengelfe's series and episode 11 of Mitty's series, the girls join each other and visit the Twilight Forest once again, but this time, they go into a Dark Tower in which they have to make their way to the top to defeat the ghast. Cupquake's last video on Enchanted Oasis ♙ ♙ The he Main Article: ''The Horse Family ''Main Article: ''The Owl Family Cupquake has a Traveling Trunk also :) Find the girls here... '''iHasCupquake (Tiffany):' Youtube- https://www.youtube.com/user/iHasCupquake Twitter- https://twitter.com/iHasCupquake Instagram- http://instagram.com/tiffyquake LDShadowlady (Lizzie): Youtube- https://www.youtube.com/user/ldshadowlady Twitter- https://twitter.com/LDShadowLady Instagram- http://www.instagram.com/ldshadowlady MittyMoxx (Mitty): ''' Youtube- https://www.youtube.com/user/MittyMoxx/videos Twitter- https://twitter.com/MittyMoxx Instagram- http://instagram.com/mittymoxie '''Vengelfe (Annie): Youtube- https://www.youtube.com/user/Vengelfe Twitter- https://twitter.com/Vengelfe Instagram- http://instagram.com/vengelfe Make sure to subscribe to all of the girl's Youtube channels. Also, follow them on Twitter and Instagram for information on streams, meetups, and just to show them some love! Mods * Ars Magica * Artifacts * Backpack * Bibliocraft * Biomes O’ Plenty * Botania * BspkrsCore * Butterfly Mania * Chickencore * Craft Guide * Dynamic Lights * Flowercraft * Grimoire of Gaia 2 * Mr.Crayfish’s Furniture Mod * Little Blocks * Magical Fruits Mod * Not Enough Items * Optifine * Rei's Minimap * Shaders Mod * Spacecore * Survival Wings * Thaumcraft * Thaumic Tinkerer * The Twilight Forest * Treecapitator * Woodland Creatures * Waila * Witchery mod * Decocraft Category:Series Category:Minecraft Series Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Gaming Series